This project will examine the hypothesis that quantitation of total androgen receptor content of primary and/or metastatic human prostatic adenocarcinoma may provide a clinically useful prognostic index which would (a) identify patients who would obtain objective improvement of disease status from hormonal therapy and (b) be correlated with clinical course as measured by time to progression and survival. This prospective study will correlate total androgen receptor content of prostatic adenocarcinoma with: (1) the incidence, magnitude, and duration of response to appropriate hormonal therapy; (2) tumor stage and histopathology graded according to nuclear anaplasia and cellular differentiation; and (3) clinical course. Adequacy of hormonal therapy will be monitored by periodic quantitation of plasma luteinizing hormone, prolactin, testosterone, 5 alpha-dihydrotestosterone, and dehydroepiandrosterone sulfate. Response to hormonal therapy will be scored by objective and subjective criteria. Survival and duration of remission curves will be computed for multiple variables and analyzed for significance of interaction.